The present invention relates to a beverage holding device with railing attachment and more particularly pertains to attaching to a tubular rail for holding at least one beverage.
The use of beverage holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, beverage holding devices heretofore devised and utilized for supporting beverages are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,257 to Gradei discloses a beverage container holder with a C-clamp bracket having an adjustable clamping screw. U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,642 to Kirby, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,148 to Gospodarich disclose additional attachable beverage supporting devices.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a beverage holding device with railing attachment for attaching to a tubular rail for holding at least one beverage.
In this respect, the beverage holding device with railing attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to a tubular rail for holding at least one beverage.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved beverage holding device with railing attachment that can be used for attaching to a tubular rail for holding at least one beverage. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of beverage holding devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved beverage holding device with railing attachment. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved beverage holding device with railing attachment that has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a pair of circular rings dimensioned for receiving a beverage therein. The pair of circular rings are positioned in a side by side relationship and attached along corresponding interior arcs thereof. Exterior arcs of the circular rings each have a vertical support extending downwardly therefrom. The vertical supports each have a free lower end. The free lower ends have a horizontal support extending therebetween. The horizontal support is diametrically below the pair of circular rings to provide a bottom for a beverage positioned within the circular rings. A C-shaped clamping portion is adapted for coupling with a tubular rail. The clamping portion comprises an upper arcuate member and a lower arcuate member. The arcuate members each have an interior edge and an exterior edge. The interior edges are pivotally coupled by a hinge bar. The hinge bar has a cross plate secured to an outer surface thereof. The clamping portion includes a L-shaped bracket secured to the cross plate. The L-shaped bracket includes a vertical segment extending downwardly from the cross plate. The vertical segment has a horizontal segment extending outwardly from a free end thereof. The horizontal segment has a free end secured to the horizontal support of the pair of circular rings. A locking assembly is coupled with the C-shaped clamping portion for selectively locking the clamping portion to the tubular rail. The locking assembly includes a pivot handle coupled with the exterior edge of the lower arcuate member of the clamping portion. The pivot handle has an inverted U-shaped bracket adjustably coupled thereto. The inverted U-shaped bracket includes a horizontal upper bar and threaded free ends adjustably coupled with nuts pivotally secured to opposed sides of the pivot handle. The locking assembly includes a pair of arms extending outwardly from the exterior edge of the upper arcuate member of the clamping portion. The pair of arms include recesses therein for receiving the horizontal upper bar of the inverted U-shaped bracket in a locked orientation whereby the pivot handle can be lowered.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved beverage holding device with railing attachment that has all the advantages of the prior art beverage holding devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved beverage holding device with railing attachment that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved beverage holding device with railing attachment that is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved beverage holding device with railing attachment that is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a beverage holding device with railing attachment economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved beverage holding device with railing attachment for attaching to a tubular rail for holding at least one beverage.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved beverage holding device with railing attachment including a pair of circular rings dimensioned for receiving a beverage therein. The pair of circular rings are positioned in a side by side relationship and attached along corresponding interior arcs thereof. Exterior arcs of the circular rings each have a vertical support extending downwardly therefrom. The vertical supports each have a free lower end. The free lower ends have a horizontal support extending therebetween The horizontal support is diametrically below the pair of circular rings to provide a bottom for a beverage positioned within the circular rings. A C-shaped clamping portion is adapted for coupling with a tubular rail. The clamping portion comprises an upper arcuate member and a lower arcuate member. The arcuate members each have an interior edge and an exterior edge. The interior edges are pivotally coupled by a hinge bar. The hinge bar has a cross plate secured to an outer surface thereof. The cross plate is secured to the pair of circular rings. A locking assembly is coupled with the C-shaped clamping portion for selectively locking the clamping portion to the tubular rail.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.